cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynasty
This article is about the Cyber Nations Player. For the user, see:User:Dynasty1 Dynasty of Grand Besaid is currently a member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and a Triumvir of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Dynasty first joined Cyber Nations back in early 2007 as "Indigo" and applied for membership into the Democratic Order, not only did he never complete his application process there, but his first nation was deleted in a little over a month after joining. Dynasty most recently joined Cyber Nations on June 1, 2009, and joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance that very same day. Since then, he has worked in nearly every department, lead a direct democratic body, ran for office, served as a minister, and even got elected to MHA's highest office— that of Triumvir. Dynasty is well known for his many ideas, common sense, work ethic, and ability to go above and beyond the call of duty. Founder of Grand Besaid Dynasty is the Founder and leader of the nation of Grand Besaid. Grand Besaid was Founded on June, 1st, 2009. Since then it has grown so quickly that in the course of 150 days it was able to purchase it's First Wonder, the Stock Market. Grand Besaid has been a sign of a new hope on planet Bob, it shows that a new nation can still rise through the ranks of nations and grow to impressive heights. Dynasty had attempted to found a nation two years earlier as Indigo, however, his efforts were unsuccessful, and his nation was deleted roughly a month after joining. The Mostly Harmless Alliance Dynasty joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance on June 1, 2009; deciding to become a part of the alliance on the same day that he founded his nation of Grand Besaid. 2009 First Few Jobs Dynasty first came to the Mostly Harmless Alliance to seek out an accepting community and a way to build his nation. Upon joining the Mostly Harmless Alliance, he found much, much more. Within his first week at MHA he decided to try his luck out at joining the war department. After inquiring numerous people in the war department, the Deputy Minister of War, Pudge1975, set up an interview for him with the time fleet commander of fleet IV, Jadoo1989, for the vacant lieutenant commander spot of Fleet IV. He was accepted, and quickly became a fleet lieutenant like no other. Only days after becoming a fleet lieutenant, Dynasty found that the job didn't provide enough work for him, and he began greeting new members in the Academy. Not too long after, he hoped to turn this into his second job. After a quick discussion with the Minister of Hitchhikers, Scutterbug, he was given a second job as an interviewer. As an interviewer, he quickly took center stage, setting up nearly every new applicant, and grading countless quizzes. July 2009 Controversies During the July 2009 triumvirate elections, a large series of controversies and events occurred causing an enormous amount of drama and headaches within the alliance. IYIyth, a then triumvir candidate and minister of bad poetry, got caught editing the polls to see the current state and progress of the election. During which Toffe, the forum's primary administrator, was changing it back to normal. Because of the explicit language of the charter, both Toffe and IYIyth were placed on trial within the alliance court. Though Dynasty's time within the alliance was short, he, and a number of other hitchhikers, did not hesitate to stick up for Toffe, who was acting in good faith, even protesting within the trial thread. The drama of the series of events really shook the alliance up, but many tried to get the alliance past the event. Eventually, after numerous threads from hitchhikers stating that an alliance at war with its self could not stand, Dynasty took it upon himself to open the new elections without out any prior approval. The move was controversial at first, but eventually worked out and saw Shamshir get elected as triumvir for a second time. During this controvery, Dynasty learned the use and importance that plays in alliance affairs. Spur of Inactivity Dynasty had a brief spell of semi-inactivity due to real life activities shortly after the July 2009 elections. When he returned to his normal state of overwhelming activity, he found an entirely new series of jobs and changes that had occured, and that a few long time members, such as Kowalski, had left the alliance. It was after the end of this spur of inactivity that Dynasty took a new interest in alliance affairs, and began searching through archives and forums to learn more about Cyber Nations and MHA. New Era of Jobs Diplomat As TOP took the spot of number one alliance, Dynasty's curiosity with the alliance grew even more then it had been. Dynasty, after a brief conversation with Shamshir decided he would apply to become MHA's Diplomat to TOP. Dynasty arrived finding the embassy in shambles, and soon began to greatly increase communications between two alliances that had previously been having a spell of lack of communications. At this point Dynasty held three jobs-- diplomat, lieutenant commander, and interviewer. Writer When IYIyth left, and Scytale was forced to take over the Don't Panic newsletter, Dynasty and Pourquoi both stepped up to help him write the articles and get the 22nd edition of the Don't Panic published. Dynasty continued being a writer for the Don't Panic until he became it's Editor In Chief during the 24th issue. Dynasty has written many articles, especially articles, for the Don't Panic during his time as a writer. Secretary of Updating After being recommended to the job by, the at the time, Minister of Hitchhikers, Pourquoi, Dynasty decided to take up the monstrous task of updating the alliance's membership roster to better ensure internal security. During his time as secretary of updating, he updated nearly 2000 names, both in the member and former member lists. Fleet Commander When Dynasty's fleet commander, Jadoo1989, was appointed as Deputy Minister, and not long after, Minister of Bad Poetry, a void was left in the fleet IV chain of command. Instantly, Dynasty stepped up and accomplished all of the tasks and duties normally given to a fleet commander. Not long after, the Minister of Destructor Fleets, Pudge1975, appointed him to be the fleet commander of fleet IV. Dynasty was one of the first fleet commanders to test the new and current sign in method, and was usually one of the fastest reacting fleet commanders in the alliance. Editor In Chief Dynasty began being Editor In Chief of the Don't Panic during the 24th Issue, where his duties for the newsletter greatly increased from merely writing articles. He went on to successfully publish the 24th, 25th, 26th, and 27th issues of the Don't Panic as Editor In Chief with the help of his staff. His issues were considered to be very large, and uniform compared to many previous editions, which didn't have as many articles, and which didn't cover as many things. The more modern issues are considered by some to be monthly updates for the membership of the alliance. Dynasty also ended up as acting editor in chief for two more issues. Secretary of Member Services Dynasty soon filled the vacancy of the previous runner of the First Tech Competition in MHA, this task required moderator powers, and thus the member services mask was bestowed upon him to allow him to finish running the tech competition. During the competition, he started to do the casual work that the previous secretaries of member services had completed. Soon enough, Dynasty found himself officially appointed to the position as secretary of member services. When Dynasty was appointed as the Secretary of Member Services, he held seven jobs-- diplomat, fleet commander, secretary of updating, writer, editor in chief, secretary of members services and interviewer. Unbelievably, he was able to accomplish each job too, and did the majority of them exceedingly well, while he did invoke controversy as to how many jobs a single member should do at once, the members of the alliance found that he could amazingly handle the work load of all seven jobs and some. Second Harmless Revolution Dynasty became interested in forming a Hitchhikers Assembly only weeks after he had joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance while reading the old towel day forum and other archives. He even wrote a few documents that would create a hitchhikers assembly if passed, however, all of them were overlooked. Soon after, WCR wrote and proposed his own assembly documents, the new Harmless Revolution and the first Hitchhiker’s Assembly, and the alliance developed hot discussions about them. Members were both for and against the new changes, and during which Dynasty defended many of the policies and ideas within the new charter and supporting documents, documents that he had been looking forward to for some time. After only weeks, the alliance and its membership began to lose enthusiasm altogether for the documents. Consequently, Dynasty then began a two-month crusade to rebuild enthusiasm and get the new charter passed. During which, he helped in the revising of the documents, fixing numerous grammatical errors and proposing one hundred or so ideas and pre-amendments to incorporate into the new charters, a number of which were incorporated. After a brief discussion and plan of action, Dynasty and WCR soon began to push for the passage of the new charter and the Second Harmless Revolution, and others started to follow suit. Soon, the documents were up for vote; on September 26, 2009 they were passed by the membership with a staggering 90% majority and by the Triumvirate with a unanimous vote. The Hitchhiker’s Assembly, Second Harmless Revolution, and the new charter that Dynasty and WCR had been fighting for were a reality. Democracy had been taken to a new level within the Mostly Harmless Alliance. During the process, WCR acknowledged Dynasty’s great efforts given for the cause of the Hitchhiker's Assembly by including him as a Revolution Author on the documents. Legislator of the Hitchhiker's Assembly After holding seven different positions concurrently within the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and helping to run numerous others, Dynasty decided to run for an office that he helped to create, that of Legislator of the Hitchhiker's Assembly. Dynasty ran against the infamous Jerdge during the elections, and managed to win by a meager three votes, one of the closest elections in MHA history. In Dynasty's time as the first legislator, he oversaw and wrote a number of amendments to the Mostly Harmless Alliance's Charter and Supporting Documents, as well as countless other motions, including the first amendment and the first regular motion in the Hitchhiker’s Assembly. Among these being a War activity requirement, the staggering of court elections, a policy to deal with multiple conflicting simultaneous amendments, rearrangements of ministerial duties, court reform, and committees. Dynasty worked daily to continue to improve the alliance, and was a part of countless projects, minor and major during his tenure as legislator. He also proposed countless ideas to the alliance (before, during, and after his time as Legislator), a number of which have been in acted, and many of which are still in use today. During Dynasty's tenure as legislator he still, amazingly, was able to keep another job, that of Fleet Commander. He also continued to be the acting editor in chief of the Don't Panic, and continued being a Diplomat to TOP. Later in his term, Dynasty also was able to expand his diplomatic duties to include the Christian Coalition of Countries. As legislator, Dynasty also served as a chief judge substitute, a committee member of the first committee on treaties, the chairman of the first committee on old policies, and as an elections officer. Dynasty, many times went on crusades to build enthusiasm for and knowledge about the Hitchhiker's Assembly. Dynasty also wrote dozens of pieces of legal legislation, and served as the primary advisor on the charter to many government officials during his time as legislator. Dogs of War Pudge1975, with the help of a few others founded the Dogs of War to be the elite military side of MHA in October 2009. Dynasty was intrigued even before the group was officially created, knowing that all members would have to be extremely active and knowledgeable. Dynasty thus, applied for membership in the Dogs of War just days after it's creation, and was accepted. Head Recruiter Not long after joining the Dogs of War, Dynasty looked for a job, similarly to how he does on the "civilian side" of the MHA. Having alot of experience in Internal Affairs, he found himself appointed as the Head Recruiter of the Dogs of War. The Head Recruiter at the time was responsible for not only recruiting members from MHA to the DoW, but also for recruiting unaligned nations to MHA and DoW, as well as the entry process and academy of the Dogs of War. Dynasty served as the Head Recruiter of the Dogs of War for six months, from October 2009 until March 2010. 2010 Post-Assembly Careers After the Hitchhiker's Assembly was created, and Dynasty had served as the first Legislator of the Assembly, Dynasty began to fill the positions of other jobs, while watching and advising the new generation of assembly representatives. Editor In Chief to Writer In the last days of Dynasty's first, and only term to date as legislator, Pourquoi volunteered to take the responsibility of editor in chief of the Don't Panic. Dynasty quickly agreed, and allowed his friend to run the newsletter. Dynasty thus, became a writer and sub-editor for the newsletter once more starting with the 28th issue of the Don't Panic. Diplomat After his time as legislator ended, Dynasty also decided to keep his job as a diplomat to both TOP and CCC. When Dynasty left the office of legislator, he had been serving as a Diplomat to TOP for roughly six months and a diplomat to CCC for roughly one month. Interviewer Before becoming Legislator of the Assembly, Dynasty had held a job as an interviewer for months, but when he took up the job of legislator, he was forced to relinquish the job of interviewer due to charter requirements. However, after deciding not to run for a second term as legislator, Dynasty was free to pick the job of interviewing back up again, and so he did. Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets The very day that Dynasty's term as Legislator of the Hitchhiker's Assembly ended, he was appointed by Espressoville to the position of Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets (War). Dynasty had a long history in the war department previous to becoming deputy minister, taking up a job as a fleet lieutenant the very week he joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. After two months of holding the lieutenant position, he was promoted to Fleet Commander. Finally, after five months of holding the fleet commander Position, he was appointed as the deputy minister of war. As the Deputy Minister of War, Dynasty helped to lead the Mostly Harmless Alliance through the Second Unjust War, making numerous flights and greatly participating in strategy and brainstorming, and also helping with initial preperation. Dynasty lead his nation of Grand Besaid against IRON, Echelon, MCXA, NADC and GGA nations alike during the war. Second Unjust War Dynasty was the Deputy Minister of War for the Mostly Harmless Alliance during the Second Unjust War. As such, he played a significant role in the preparations and execution of the MHA's military during the war. He also engaged a number of IRON, GGA, NADC, Echelon, and MCXA nations including the Republic of Pingoo, Pololand, Yuzhnoye Primorye, and Mantineia, and GGA's deputy minister of war, aneudi. Dynasty also tried to help build morale during the war, especially during its peak and it's end by encouraging members to fight on and stand up for their alliance. Minister of Bad Poetry Near the end of the Second Unjust War, while Dynasty was the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets and on the verge of becoming the Minister of Destructor Fleets, the Triumvirate approached him about becoming the Minister of Bad Poetry. With a heavy heart, Dynasty agreed saying “I will go where the alliance needs me”. Thus, Dynasty for went becoming the minister of his favorite ministry in favor of the good of the alliance, and taking over his second favorite ministry. On March 18, 2010 the Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance appointed Dynasty as the tenth Minister of Bad Poetry. By accepting the position of Minister, Dynasty also had to relinquish his long time position of interviewer. The very day Dynasty became the Minister of Bad Poetry, his deputy, Tyler Mattinglyb, quit the alliance. After a number of problems and controveries arising out of the issue, it was resolved, and Dynasty appointed Priya91 to be his deputy the very next day. As Minister, Dynasty helped to revive the weekly towel, increase recruitment rates, publish weekly morale based pep-talks, increase the productivity of the art department, and maintain the Ministry of Bad Poetry, among other things. Dynasty had hoped to accomplish many other things as Minister, such as starting and leading a recruitment drive against an allied alliance, and creating a team devoted to updating the MHA wiki pages. However, the chance to run in a triumvir election as minister, without an incumbent doing the same, was too much for Dynasty to pass up. Dynasty hopes to one day, be Minister of Bad Poetry once more, and finish the goals he set out to complete. Triumvir Dynasty decided to run for Triumvir of the Mostly Harmless Alliance during the May 2010 elections, due to the fact that the well respected incumbent of the seat, Jadoo1989, was not seeking re-election. Dynasty was first to nominate for the position, and was quickly followed by Scutterbug and Yankeefan2, a former Triuvmir and the Minister of Foreign Affairs at the time respectively. The campaigns were fierce as many saw the three as near equals, even the candidates knew it was going to be close. After a week of hard fought campaigns, the elections ended on April 30, 2010, and saw Dynasty claim a small margin of 20 votes, making him the 17th person to ever be elected Triumvir of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. This marked Dynasty's second successful election, with the first being for Legislator of the Hitchhiker's Assembly. During his first few months as Triumvir, Dynasty began meeting with allied and foreign government members. He also helped to handle the drama caused by the actions of the Grämlins after the Second Unjust War. During his first few months as triumvir, Dynasty stumbled across and gave a solution to jumbled court terms. He also proposed a standard motion into the Hitchhiker's Assembly that would require the Assembly Representatives to post messages in the mailing center for every vote, election, and motion in order to increase voter turnout and insure that hitchhiker's were informed about their democracy. Within his first few months, he also helped to get a sanction lifted against a nation caught and left in political crossfire. Later during his first term, Dynasty motioned for and played a major role in the creation of the Hall of Fame, even approving and creating the pages for the first, few initial members of the Hall of Fame. Dynasty also approved and stood by the declaration made by the Triumvirate about their new, more neutral stance in the Gramlins vs IRON conflict. Currently, Dynasty is running for a second term as Triumvir and hopes to bring more fun and treaties MHA's way. Tournament Edition Gladiator and the Mostly Harmful Alliance Scytale came up with a great idea for CN:TE, that of gladiatorial rounds, where six MHA members would square it off, and fight head to head against each other, all declaring war on each other. Dynasty, being the war hawk he is, saw this as a great opportunity to have a war against some friends during peace. Dynasty thus participated in the first and second ever MHA Gladiatorial rounds, the first of their kind. Dynasty took second place in both the first and second round. After each seven-ten day gladiatorial round ended, Dynasty would join the Mostly Harmful Alliance and finish the round there, fighting for MHA and enjoying their wonderfully harmful version of his true alliance. Destructor Fleets When the Mostly Harmless Alliance's Dogs of War announced they'd be starting up a micro alliance in CN:TE, inviting all members of MHA to join; Dynasty decided to take up the offer. Soon enough, Dynasty found himself gaining the majority of the Aqua Team Senate votes of Destructor Fleets. When Dynasty found this out he was very grateful, thanking the members of Destructor Fleets for such an honor. Then on November 8, 2009, the votes of Destructor Fleets were enough to make Dynasty an Aqua Team Senator (In TE). Dynasty is also the author of Destructor Fleet's charter. Dynasty has also served Destructor Fleets by helping to repel every raid and even many rogues, and fight in every war it has had during each round he has participated in the alliance. Currently, he has served in rounds 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 as a member of Destructor Fleets. Awards Dynasty has received a number of awards during his tenure in the Mostly Harmless Alliance, the three most notable being the Ministry of Hitchhiker's Award of Excellence, the Ministry of Bad Poetry's Award of Excellence, and the Ministry of Destructor Fleet's Award of Excellence. The Coverage Clause A wiki page can never truly measure nor tell the story of someone completely. This is especially true in this instance, while Dynasty has done many very notable things that are listed on here, this mere page can never fully explain the depth of which he is and what he has done. Category:Individuals Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politicians of Grand Besaid Category:Härmlins Category:Member of Dogs of War Category:Member of Destructor Fleets